Promesαs
by Renne.M
Summary: Las promesas llegan a ser eternas. Más si lo que estás jurando, es aquello que, aunque si querer... Llegas a amar./ Amuto. Au. Para Finn-chan. Cap2!
1. Pactos

Si bueno, la idea surgió porque aparte de que estaba leyendo 1OO años de soledad, desperté de mi coma matutino con Ikuto y Amu en una serie de historias paralelas a 1OO años de soledad. Lo reescribo y lo reescribo pero no llega al nivel deseado, y si sigo borrando y borrando y partiendo del inicio, jamás saldrá a la luz. Si usted lector se encuentra ofendido por la historia aquí mencionada, he de decirle que lo lamento de todo corazón, no era para nada mi intención hacerle alusión a sus sentimientos, en todo caso, culpe mi mala redacción y mi mala trama.

**Para Finn-chan.**

**Л** Pactos** л** Pactos **л** Pactos **л** Pactos **л** Pactos** л** Pactos **л** Pactos **л** Pactos **л** Pactos **л** Pactos **л** Pactos **л** Pactos **Л**

_Los pactos se componen forzosamente de lazos de sangre."_

**Prólogo.**

Ambos eran maduros. Muy maduros para su edad. No había nadie en la aldea nómada que dudara de que eran un dúo dinámico. Simplemente que todos dudaban realmente que se quisieran solamente como un par de hermanos. Todos les juzgaban, como si fuera un pecado el amor. ¡Asco! Amu movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sacando ese pensamiento de su mente.

Ikuto era su hermano, era un hermano mayor del que estaba muy, muy orgullosa. Se removió entre la maleza hasta su seto secreto, a donde iban Ikuto y ella a contarse todos sus secretos desde pequeños. Y el único lugar donde nadie les molestaba con vanas ideas del amor.

Se frotó las manos la una con la otra observando el cielo grisáceo que pronto se convertiría en una gran tormenta ventosa. Giró la cabeza hasta los arbustos, Ikuto venía llegando. Se apretó más la gorra que le cubría la cabeza, en realidad, hacía frío. Mucho. Y ese era un buen factor para tapar la otra razón.

–Por fin llegas–. Rápido gateó hacia el cuerpo de su hermano para abrazarlo como si no le hubiera visto en muchos años. Ikuto sonrió y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la chica para transmitir el poco calor que él poseía.

–Utau no me dejaba salir–. Dijo él apretándose más al cuerpo de su compañera y entró de lleno en el seto. Se sorprendió de que la chica llevara una gorra de lana puesta en la cabeza. Si algo amaba Amu de ella misma, era su espesa melena azabache.

–Ha de estar celosa de que pases más tiempo conmigo–. Dijo ella con fingido interés. Ikuto rió, Amu le imitó y ahí fue cuando el chico de cabellos azulados le retiró la boina de lana que le cubría su ahora penuria de cabellos alborotados y rosas. Estuvo tentado a reírse, pero hasta por mismo respeto a la chica y por mantenerse en una pieza no lo hizo.

Amu refunfuñó por tener su escaso cabello cortado en partes irregulares y de un color rosáceo casi rojizo descubierto a la vista de su hermano. Ikuto sólo sonrió y alborotó tiernamente los cabellos de su hermanita. –Si pasaras más tiempo con Utau, aún conservarías tus cabellos–. Por un momento casi pudo sentir que extrañaría la melena azabache de su hermana. Era hermosa, como si una cascada nocturna bajara por su espalda.

–Si… Eso no sucederá–. Dijo Amu volviendo a colocarse la gorra recién arrebatada de las manos del chico peli-azul. –No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, ¿Qué es eso tan importante?–. Apremió resentidamente la chica. Ikuto rodó sus ojos.

–Encontré las cosas de Aruto–. Laceró. Aruto era el creador de la aldea, la había fundado en Macondo hacía exactamente 100 años, de él, una prole enorme del que ahora son los habitantes de Macondo y algunos aliados nómadas, como en el caso de Amu, Ikuto es uno de los bisnietos de Aruto, ella llegó con una tribu errante del norte. –Aquí hablan de un pacto de sangre–. Le mostró una hoja arrugada.

–¿Qué es eso?–. Preguntó la chica, arrebatándole las hojas a su hermano mientras él buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

–…Un pacto de sangre es una promesa eterna que se hace con un ser querido, ya sean familia, amigos o amantes. Se realiza mezclando la sangre de aquellos quienes pretenden hacer el pacto mientras dicen en voz alta la promesa a la que se unen–. Recitó Amu viendo minuciosamente la hoja de papel.

–Aquí está–. Habló Ikuto sacando un pañuelo blanco que envolvía una daga de aspecto tenebroso. Amu tragó saliva, oigan, que ella fuera una pirómana no era que quisiera hacer un pacto de sangre. Y no por no estar conectada eternamente a su hermano. Al contrario. Él era una bendición en su vida, pero tampoco quería desangrarse para jurar algo.

–¿Qué dices, hacemos un pacto de sangre?–. Preguntó el chico mientras la miraba exultantemente.

–¿Y qué vamos a prometer?–. Preguntó ella mirándole directamente a los ojos.

–Ser amigos por siempre. No encontrarnos en otros brazos, no olvidarnos. Y que todo aquello que hayamos vivido en el pasado no vayamos a olvidarlo…–. Sentenció él. Haciéndose una gran incisión en la palma de la mano, mientras Amu veía la sangre de su amigo correr rápidamente. Tomó rápido la daga y se hizo una cortada a la igual.

Tomó la mano de su amigo entre la suyo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Sonrieron. –…Nunca fingir que no nos importamos, tomarnos muy fuerte y decirnos casi temblando que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro…–. Concluyó ella.

Más allá de las fronteras, de cada uno de los obstáculos que se encontraran en el camino y sobre todo, a pesar del destino que le deparara a los dos… Serían amigos hasta la muerte y más lejos… La lluvia comenzó a correr, al igual que ellos hacia la aldea…

Al reverso de la hoja podía leerse. "Más vale pedir algo, que sean capaces de cumplir… A la larga las consecuencias serían severas y no estarían a salvo de lo que eso significaría."

**Л** Pactos** л** Pactos **л** Pactos **л** Pactos **л** Pactos** л** **Continuará…** **л** Pactos **л** Pactos **л** Pactos **л** Pactos **л** Pactos **Л**

**Esa fue la idea que me diste, Finn.**

**Sin reviews, no hay continuación.**

**Renné.**


	2. Tratos

Antes de empezar quiero pedir una disculpa si el tema de gitanos situada siglos atrás es ofensiva para alguien, mí trató de basarse en los hechos históricos como la cacería que se dio a esta gente en el mando de Fernando VI y durante los siglos siguientes. Pero como es un fic también utilicé datos falsos para desarrollar la historia. Una vez más pido una disculpa si el contenido es ofensivo.

Hecha la introducción, tengo una novedad que espero que os agrade: **a partir de hoy acepto requests** (O sea si quieres que te haga una historia, sólo le das al review o bien al MP & me dices de qué serie, ó cualquier cosa y cómo la quieres.)

**Para Finn-chan.**

**Φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** Φ**

_Los tratos llegan siempre, y a quien menos se los espera…"_

_**Al reverso de la hoja se podía leer: "Tratad de prometer algo que seáis capaces de cumplir. Las consecuencias podrían ser severas… Y a la larga no estáis a salvo de lo que eso significa…"**_

Como cada mañana, se levantaba y se preparaba para darle de comer a los hombres de la aldea, después de eso, se preparaba para las actividades como las ventas y ayudaba a las ancianas a colocar los puestos.

Después de aquello se adentraría con Ami, su hermana pequeña, al pueblo, para atraer gente a la aldea errante y nómada de gitanos. Esto último era lo que mejor sabían hacer Ami y ella, ya que con un guiño, con una sonrisa, niños y jóvenes se acercaban a donde ellas les indicaban.

Los ancianos de su aldea le decían que tenía todos los rasgos para ser la nueva líder del pelotón…

Había madurado. Y con el tiempo, la aldea gitana de Macondo había cambiado su rumbo de dirección hacia Macedonia, donde los italianos prohibían la casa de gitanos, al menos por tiempo limitado, el suficiente para que ellos se mudaran a los países nórdicos.

Habrían pasado unos diez años desde que Macondo había sucumbido ante las llamas que arrasaron con ellos. No había vuelto a ver a muchos de sus conocidos. Pero no le sorprendía el fogonazo había durado tres días y dos noches. Ni siquiera las lluvias que les azotaban eran capaces de acallar las hogueras que se llevaron a toda su familia.

Pero Amu sabía que no faltaba mucho para que el rey de Italia diera una nueva orden de exterminar a los gitanos de sus territorios, y esto Amu lo sabía, lo había oído, pero como mujer que era de aquélla aldea no tenía los privilegios para hablar o para decir nada u opinar sobre ese tema tan común entre hombres.

Y a decir verdad a ella le parecía injusto, ya que por alguna razón, ella ya no se creía mujer, tenía tareas de hombres, hacía cosas de hombres, convivía y dormía con hombres, era algo extraño. Pero ella ya comenzaba a dudar de su dudosa procedencia…

A menos claro de que tuviera toda la estructura fisionómica mal hecha… Ella era él.

Rodó la cabeza para todos lados llevando consigo los platos llenos de comida humeante para los hombres. Todos hablaban de lo inestables que eran las tierras y que pronto tendrían que mudarse de nuevo, aunque fuera a otra parte de Italia. Pero Amu sabía que eso no serviría, que a donde quiera que fueran, el lince negro los perseguiría y hasta matarlos.

Es así como se le conocía al jefe de la guardia española, el lince negro, al matar a sus víctimas se decía, era rápido como un lince y frío como la oscuridad de la noche. Pero ella no podía opinar, ella sólo podía recibir órdenes de merodear en los alrededores y avisar si algún español se avecinaba, claro, porque era la más rápida de la aldea.

Y así, comenzaron todos a comer, los hombres primero, en una mesa larga y grande, y las mujeres después en otra mesa. Ellas platicaban de los tejidos de lana que hacían, de la henna egipcia que habían conseguido para vender, de los carnavales que estaban próximos por hacer y en general de lo absurdas que eran sus vidas.

Y así seguiría siendo… Mientras el lince negro no les hallara.

**Φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** Φ**

–¿CÓMO QUE AMI SE FUE?–. Gritó colérica levantándose rápido y saliendo de la choza adentrándose en la oscuridad de la noche. El chico la vio angustiado, sabía que en realidad no había sido buena idea decirle…

–Lo siento, ella y sus amigos planeaban un ataque sorpresa a la guardia española que se ha asentado en Italia–. Ah. Perfecto. Su hermanita ahora era una suicida, por que mejor no se tiraba al río, a final de cuentas tampoco sabía nadar. Amu respiró tratando de evitar gritar de histeria.

–Hace cuanto se fueron–. Laceró observando al chico castaño frente a ella. –Hace quince minutos–. Afirmó él temeroso de la cara de la chica.

–Aún puedo alcanzarla…–.

–No seas tonta, te capturarán…–. Acotó él tomándola del brazo impidiendo que saliera corriendo en la dirección que había señalado anteriormente.

–¿Y debo dejar que muera? Kukkai; ella es mí única familia…–. Forcejeó el agarre del chico, hasta que él la soltó. –Tú eres mi única familia, Amu–. Dijo él recordando el intenso fogonazo que se había llevado todo.

Amu le abrazó, mitigando así el dolor que ambos sentirían si uno de los dos moría, pero ninguno de los dos sobreviviría si el otro moría… –Iré contigo–. Y mucho antes de que Amu pudiera protestarle a aquél chico de inestables cabellos, salieron corriendo entre la penumbra.

A decir verdad, Amu agradecía que Kukkai fuera tan compresivo. Y como no serlo, ambos habían sufrido mucho, ambos eran de la misma edad, y ambos sabían lo que era tener sólo un recurso para mantenerse en pie. La familia.

Aún así, aunque su vida dependiese de ello, no le obligaría y no le dejaría arriesgarse por ella. No desde que Ikuto había sufrido al tratar de salvarla…

–_¡Madre!, ¡Madre!–. Gritó dentro del terreno que era su aldea. Su choza estaba quemándose totalmente… Entró a la continua donde vivían Ikuto y Utau, sabía que su madre estaba ahí porque le había oído decir que le llevaría fruta fresca a la madre de Ikuto._

_Pero al parecer no había nadie dentro. –Tranquila hija, ya voy…–. Se oyó un susurro proveniente de algún lugar… Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una mano la tomó con fuerza de la suya haciendo sangrar la herida recién hecha._

_Y en un santiamén, ya estaba fuera de la choza, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Ikuto aún dentro mientras las llamas impedían el paso hacia el exterior. –Amu, Amu–. Chilló su hermanita quien llegó corriendo a salvaguardarse entre sus brazos. –IKUTOOO–. Gritó la chica al borde de la histeria al ver que la madera de la casa se le venía encima al chico de cabellos azules y con ello, la llamarada le consumía por completo._

_Ya no importaba nada, Ikuto había muerto, mientras observaba para todos lados, divisó a Utau guardada entre las grandes faldas de su madre llorando observando la hermosa aldea siendo consumida por el fuego…_

_Llantos se escuchaban de allá para acá al ver ahora a familias enteras destrozadas…_

_Pero a ella no le importaba nada, a ella simplemente le bastaba con ver la choza frente a ella; para comprender que ya no tenía motivos más que Ami para vivir…_

…_Aunque aquello implicara forzar una sonrisa cada mañana._

Después los sobrevivientes de su aldea se mezclaron con los gitanos de Macedonia, y he ahí el inicio de su nueva vida errante.

No se había perdonado por diez años el haber perdido a su mejor amigo por su idiotez. Pero también había lacerado aquél recuerdo en su mente para no tener que llorar todas las noches por alguien que jamás volvería…

A ella no le interesaba si el día de mañana era cazada, muchas veces había querido entregarse a la guardia española para largarse de una vez de aquélla putrefacta vida. Pero entonces Kukkai le recordaba que Ami y él aún vivían…

Y entonces aunque fuera por un pequeño intervalo… Ella deseaba vivir.

–Mira Amu, ahí está Ami–. Susurró Kukkai entre los setos espinosos y señalando a un grupo de chiquillos con algunas navajas esperando el mejor momento. ¿El mejor momento para qué? ¿Para atacar? La guardia española tenía pistolas, y dudaban que se detuvieran por ser niños.

Se atemorizaron al instante al oír los trotes de unos caballos. Se paralizaron ahí, pero Amu fue mucho más rápida y salió corriendo a la pradera que daba hacia el castillo italiano. –¿Me podría explicar qué madres intentas hacer?–. Susurró la mujer al borde de un ataque de histeria. Ami se giró enseguida y miró casi con temor la cara de pocos amigos de su hermana.

–No permitiremos que maten a más de los nuestros–. Habló un chico de cabellos verdosos… Amu controló sus impulsos y evitó golpearlos a toda costa. Ami chilló cuando su hermana la jaló bruscamente del brazo. Los otros chicos le siguieron. Con uno menos, la operación se iba al coño.

Ami observó con recelo a Kukkai ya que sabía que él era el que había despotricado de sus planes. Pero todos se congelaron al instante en que se vieron rodeados por varios caballeros con escudos y pistolas gigantescas.

Todos se paralizaron y Amu quiso por un momento, ser una bruja, para llevarse a todos… Para poder matar a todos esos infelices… No importaba si después le tachaban de loca. –Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí…–. Espetó un de los caballeros bajando de su imponente caballo e internándose entre los gitanos.

Golpeó la pierna de Amu haciendo que esta se cayera por el fuerte impacto del acero en sus débiles piernas. –Qué esperan imbéciles, hagan lo mismo–. Laceró mientras todos se arrodillaban… –Al parecer son unos gitanos muy escurridizos…–. Planteó el mismo mirándoles con asco y repulsión.

–Los italianos, ¿No prohibían la caza de gitanos?–. Habló Amu, observándole con fiereza, el hombre se inclinó hasta quedar casi a su altura, le tomó del mentón. –Para tu desgracia, no somos italianos…–. Habló tomándola de los cabellos y dirigiéndola a un carruaje para aventarla ahí.

Hicieron los mismo con los demás…

**Φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** Φ**

–Señor… Capturamos a un grupo de diez gitanos…–. Pronunció quedamente un hombre, el otro sonrió y acarició la culata de su pistola… –No quiero hacer esperar a mis invitados–. Laceró lanzando su fiera mirada al hombre.

Caminaron por un extenso pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera. Al abrirla unas grandes escaleras le adentraban a una mazmorra sucia y maloliente. No había luz ahí… Sólo la pequeña vela y el candelabro que llevaba el hombre del pelotón.

Cuando hubieron bajado completamente, el lince negro pudo observar diez hermosas cara que desfigurar… Diez cuerpos que desangrar y diez vidas que arrancar. –¿Con quién comenzamos?–. Giró para todos lados, comenzó con una chica de cabellos rubios…

Le analizó completamente… –¿Hacia dónde se dirigía tu putrefacta tribu?–. Habló, la chica, sin siquiera haberle visto a los ojos, comenzó a llorar desamparadamente al tener a semejante fisionomía al frente.

Tomó su pistola y directo en el pecho le incrustó un casquillo de bala, el olor a pólvora se entremezcló con todos los demás olores… Todos se mantenían atados de pies y manos sin poder moverse aunque fuera un centímetro. Pero Amu tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera…

Prosiguió con el siguiente, quien tampoco dijo nada, sacó una daga de sus pantalones y directo en el estómago la incrustó y después la giró como una llave…

Y así prosiguió hasta que llegó con Ami. La chica había visto a todos sus amigos morir… No quería tener el mismo final que ellos… Pero tampoco quería traicionar a su aldea. Lloró incesantemente y soltó todo de golpe, que irían a los países nórdicos y que se instalarían en Italia sur por un tiempo antes de iniciar su travesía.

El lince negro sonrió, suponía que ahora la pequeña gitana creería que no la mataría. Pues no fue así. Le vació la pistola completa en la cabeza mientras los pedazos de sesos salían volando y el lince negro reía mordazmente. –¡AMI!–. Gritó el chico castaño llorando intentando zafarse, sólo consiguiendo con ello rasgarse las muñecas hasta sangrar…

–¿Era tu novia?–. Preguntó el lince con fingida culpa…

–Era mi hermana–. Espetó colérico viéndole con rabia. –Supongo que no puedes darme información extra…–. Anunció él. Le miró, los ojos del chico castaño denotaban un serio rencor hacia él… Qué más daba. –Y qué importa, si al final terminarás matándome–. Acotó el oji-verde. El lince rió con sorna y tomó la espada del hombre que le había acompañado en todo el rato, y así sin más preámbulo le rajó el cuello de izquierda a derecha.

Kukkai se desangró al instante. Amu no podía hacer nada, la rabia le paralizaba totalmente… –Prosigamos…–. Analizó a la chica, por qué no divertirse por un rato, estaba cansado de sólo desangrar y ya, quería torturarle hasta la agonía.

–Déjame a solas con ella–. Se dirigió al hombre quien ya se denotaba mosqueado por tantos olores tan asquerosos entremezclados. No hubo dicho nada cuando solamente eran Amu, el lince y la pequeña luz que sólo alumbraba la mesa sobre la que estaba.

–Si vas a violarme, hazlo de una vez–. Escupió ella ácidamente intentando que su muerte llegara más rápido.

–Estás enferma, no soy tan miserable para verte como mujer…–. Rectificó con sorna. –Aunque me has dado una grandiosa idea–. Y tan rápido como habló comenzó a romperle el vestido hasta que fue cayendo a pedazos al piso.

Pero iría lento.

Se acercó a ella hasta estar frente a frente, pero ella no podía observarle, él a ella tampoco… No le había visto la cara, ya que se había mantenido con la cabeza baja… guió una de sus manos hasta el brazo de la chica y comenzó a acariciar las venas llenas de deliciosa sangre como un buen vino listas para ser abiertas…

Subió un poco más hasta su muñeca y un poco más hasta la palma donde notó algo muy extraño. Era un cortada muy grande, casi del tamaño de la palma… la acarició como si fuera parte de su tortura…

Pero por un momento los nervios se le tensaron y se asustó. Se alejó hasta estar cerca de la mesita pero lo suficientemente lejos para evitar ser visto. Pero se dijo que ya estaba loco. Entonces tomó el candelabro y lo guió a la cara de la chica y fue ahí cuando vio esos ojos dorados…

Se paralizó. Fue ahí cuando le reconoció.

–¿Amu?–. Susurró en un punto histérico. La chica se sorprendió. –¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?–. Preguntó. Pero el lince negro no comprendía cómo era que ella, había llegado a estar con los gitanos, por otra parte, no podía dejar que la mataran, pero tampoco podía llevarla con él.

–Eso no importa, no puedo dejar que vivas…–. Dijo él.

–Y entonces qué esperas, sin remordimiento, hazlo–. Acotó la chica harta de la espera.

–Tampoco puedo dejar que mueras…–. Y por un muy pequeño intervalo, Amu logró notar algo en esa infección de voz, como un deje de culpa. Pero se dijo a sí misma que estaba enferma, en aquél hombre no existía ni una pizca de culpa. Es más, de ningún sentimiento. –No te comprendo–. Se atrevió a espetar. Se oyó como el hombre reía.

–Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria–. Dicho esto, acercó el candelabro a su rostro.

Esos ojos… Ese cabello despeinado… Esa sonrisa llena de sorna… Todo él seguía allí.

Y por primera vez en la noche… Amu pudo sonreír.

**Φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ Continuará… φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** φ **Tratos** Φ**

**Salut! XP**

**Creo que ya todas sabemos por obvio apodo quién es el lince negro, perdón no se me ocurrió algo más, además, siento que ello le queda perfecto. Por otro lado, espero que no lleguen a odiarme tanto por haber matado a todos… Pero recordemos que son gitanos, y que los españoles hacían ello, créanme; nada me dolió más que el lince negro matando a mí Kukkai.**

**Perdón por no contestar los reviews pero el FF no me dejaba entrar.**

**Renné.**


End file.
